Existing for You
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee, seperated for an entire weekend, find themselves in an interesting position when they are left alone upon their reunion...LEMON/LIME WARNING


**Disclaimer: Thank you Stephenie Meyer for allowing me to warp her characters in every way, and any way, I see fit.**

**A/N: Okay, I've been in kind of a dry spell for Woundless Bleeding, so while I was on Spring Break this past week I decided I'd do something...new. So on the 3 hour plane ride from Texas to Washington D.C, and every other night this week in my hotel room, I put together this absolute bit of cotton candy fluffitude. There needs to be more Jake/Nessie stories anyway and I was more than happy to oblige.**

**Warning: Sexual references and abolute lemony-ness**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Where is she?

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

I stop my insistent tapping on the table in the middle of the living room just long enough to glare at the treacherous clock that's only moved centimeters since I last looked at it before continuing to burrow a hole in the tabletop.

Where the hell _is_ she?

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

My dad stares up at me from across the table and snorts. I barely even register he's there and don't even attempt to answer him back. So immersed in my prolonged anxiety that I don't even acknowledge he's there I nearly jump out of my skin when he asks quietly, "Are you gonna actually do the math homework or are you just going to press a dent into it with your pencil?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap-_

I only look up at him because the clock is over his shoulder and tell him dryly, "No point in doing it when all I can think about is whether or not my girlfriend survived the weekend with her parents…"

Dad chuckles quietly before flipping the page in the newspaper he's reading. Meanwhile, I stare from the clock, to my new cell phone, and back again, willing one or the other to reveal Renesmee's location to me. She, and Bella, promised that she would be back in my arms by 7:30 Sunday night; here it is, Sunday, and the time seems to crawl by at an agonizingly slow pace. I didn't really get antsy until 7 when the minute hand all but crawled to a stop.

I resist the urge to slam my hand down on the table with extreme difficulty. I would more than likely break it in half if I even accidentally lost control. This is all that stupid bloodsucker Rosalie's fault. When Renesmee got a letter in the mail from Washington State University insisting that she consider them the blond leech had exclaimed, "Washington U! That would be a great place to go to school Ness!"

Nessie and I had been sitting in the living room, pretending to be watching TV while… well, remaining otherwise occupied, when the university had been mentioned. Ness had frowned at her aunt and insisted that she wasn't planning on going to college for another year so that she and I could travel, but stupid Blondie had to keep going about it.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea," she had insisted while I grit my teeth and told myself Nessie would not be happy if I ate her relative. "And I know that your parents wouldn't mind having you around for just a little while longer. Why don't you set up a visit for next weekend?"

Of course, I wouldn't be sitting in this slump if it had just stopped there; oh no. Edward (of course) set up an interview and college visit for the 2nd weekend in January, insisting that, even if Nessie weren't going to college for a year, we all have to "keep up pretenses". At first, I grudgingly agreed that maybe she would be better off at least escaping Forks for the weekend. The two of us almost never got time alone anyway and I looked forward to staying in a college dorm without her watchful parents checking in every thirty seconds. Edward, as it turns out, was not nearly as excited about the plan as I was.

With the excuse that Renesmee needed to "focus for the weekend on something that wasn't large, male, and turned into a werewolf", Edward and Bella agreed that it would be better if I stayed behind. Nessie and I both fought the decision rather violently, up to threatening dragging her across the La Push limit so that they couldn't follow. It was only after Bella reminded me that this could start a war, Edward threatened to, and I quote, "tear your arms off and feed them to your puppy friends", and Nessie threw a tearful temper tantrum that resulted in her not getting her way for the first time ever, that things were settled and they were ready to take off.

Our separation had not been good for either one of us so far. If we weren't texting on the new cell phones she'd bought us, we were actually talking on the phone, grumbling about running to see the other, and screw her parents. They were staying in a hotel not that far away from the university, but Nessie insisted that nowhere was better than being in one of our houses together. She and I hadn't slept apart since she was born, and we hadn't slept in a bed without the other in about 2 years. Waking up with my arms empty is not a feeling I plan on getting used to.

Without warning, my cell phone buzzes across the tabletop. It only goes off for a split second before I snatch it up and flip it open to reveal one simple text message that sets my heart on fire.

_I'm on my way. _

8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

A car door slams shut outside, but I'm already on my front porch by the time her scent hits me. I get the first glimpse of her just as she's climbing out of her Porsche, not even bothering to lock the doors as she slams it shut and runs at me full speed.

"Jacob!"

Her voice is like a haven after being alone in the darkness for too long, and I sigh at the mere sound of it. I step off the front porch and run at her as well, being careful to keep my speed to a minimum. If we collide at the speed she's going our little reunion will sound out across the entire reservation.

As soon as she's close enough I scoop her up into my arms, treasuring the laugh she lets ring out over the treetops. Before I can say anything she presses her mouth to mine at the same time that she places her hand on my cheek, flashing me images of a dream she had of the two of us. The double blow of her emotions hits me harder than her scent normally does and I nearly collapse underneath it all.

"Hmmm…" she sighs happily against my lips and clutches at me tighter. The one thing about us being half and half mythical creature is the interesting way it treats our bodies. We don't have to breathe quite as often as humans do, so our kisses last for much longer than considered normal.

When she finally pulls away she nuzzles against my throat and whispers, "Oh Jacob, I've missed you so much…"

I nod once and kiss the top of her sweet smelling hair, pull her even tighter against me. "The next time your parents decide to drag you off to college I'm gonna follow you whether they like it or not," I growl more to myself than her.

She giggles and I smile so wide I can feel it in my cheeks. Her eyes lock with mine as she stares up at me and the entire world seems to melt away. Even if Renesmee was not my imprint, I know that I'd fall in love with her eventually. Her radiance, the calm she exudes even as she captures everyone's attention without even trying, is what gravitated me towards her in the first place. Without a word I nuzzle her nose with mine like some kind of love-sick teenager, her laughter my ultimate reward.

"God, I thought I wasn't going to make it without you," I confess quietly before I kiss her again, pulling her arms up and around my neck so she can better reach. To have her in my arms again is better than heaven, the one thing that I won't be able to get enough of for the rest of eternity.

Nessie lightly tugs at my ponytail, keeping us as connected as physically possible without melding into one. She pulls away but keeps us attached, breathing against my lips, "Mom told me…she kept telling me that it would get better, that it was only two nights apart. She said I would be better in the morning, but I never did." She stops only to kiss me again, holding me close like she's scared I'll disappear.

Suddenly, her beautiful face turns serious and she buries herself in my chest, wrapping her arms around my shoulders like she never wants to let go. I frown and pull her closer to me.

"Ness? What's wrong?" I stroke her arm soothingly, softly pressing kisses to the top of her head and the hands that lay on my shoulders.

Though her voice is muffled she whispers, "Jacob we can't-I mean, _I_ can't…I _won't_ be separated from you like that again!"

For a second I'm a little shocked at her admission, but I let her continue without interruption. It's obvious that the separation was just as hard on me as it was on her; and even though Renesmee is not weak by any means, if her pain was half of what I felt during her absence I more than understand.

I hug her to me for a second before I tilt her face up to mine so that she's looking at me again. "Shh…it's okay. You're here with me now, right?" I whisper soothingly. She nods through overly bright eyes. "You're safe now, and that's all that matters. I won't let them take you away from me again…"

She sniffs once and murmurs, "Promise?"

I manage to smile back down and kiss her as softly as I can. "I swear it."

Her brilliant smile could shame the sun as she snuggles herself back into my chest, her favorite place to be, she once admitted to me. For however long we stand there locked together in my front yard I don't know, but it feels like a long time before Billy comes down and calls, "Renesmee, is that you?"

Nessie's head snaps up at the sound of my father's voice, and she turns to smile at him radiantly. "Billy!" She calls and turns in his direction, but her refusal to let go of me shoots me with a stab of arrogant pride.

I decide that my dad deserves at least a proper hello and let go of her entire body to capture just her hand. She drags me towards him on the porch and only lets go of my hand long enough to reach down and hug him tightly.

"Nessie, it's nice to have you home again. I thought Jacob was going to break my kitchen table if you didn't come home when you did," he told her, winking over his shoulder at me.

Nessie, following his gaze, also looks at me and tells him, "Trust me, the feeling was entirely mutual. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they thought they could keep me from my werewolf!"

Dad laughs and I can't help but smile at their interaction. When I first imprinted on Nessie the only one that I was worried about telling was my dad. If there were ever anyone who was against the whole idea of vampires it was him, and I didn't exactly know how he would feel when I told him that he would be related to an entire family of them one day.

I was very pleasantly surprised when I brought Renesmee down to the reservation the first time and Billy welcomed her with open arms. Though she was slightly anxious when they first met it was obvious after coming around a few times that the two of them were great friends. Dad would tell her all the old Quileuete legends about the wolves and the tribe. In exchange, Ness would spend hours showing him the images she cooked up from the stories themselves by placing a friendly hand on his face, a talent my father couldn't get enough of.

I vaguely realize that Ness and I are staring at each other when my dad clears his throat rather loudly and exclaims, "Actually, I wasn't just coming out here to ruin all you two's fun…" He smiles at Nessie's light blush and I pull her against me so that I can wrap my arms around her. "I'm headed out to Sue's for some dinner before we head out to your Grandpa Charlie's for the game. Oh, here she is now actually."

Sure enough, a white Ford pulls up just as he says it. Sue Clearwater steps out of the car, smiles at me and Renesmee before she calls out, "Nessie! When did you get back home?"

Ness smiles back happily and tells her, "Just now, actually."

Billy rolls off of the porch and Ness and I watch as Sue helps him into the passenger side of the car, folds up his wheelchair, and puts it in the back.

"Well it's good to see you again. I've heard of a half-crazed werewolf tearing around all of Washington waiting for this one girl to get home. I kept thinking, 'Either he's completely crazy, or she's one heck of a girlfriend.'" She winks at me as she says this and I can feel the blush heat up my face. Nessie just giggles and snuggles closer into my side.

I turn my reluctant gaze to my father in the front seat and call out, "What time you plan on being home, dad?"

He shrugs and exclaims, "I wouldn't expect before 11:30 or so. Don't wait up."

He winks at me, both he and Sue waving as she drives off. Nessie waves back at them until they're completely out of sight on the main road leading to Forks.

As soon as they're gone, I grab Ness around the waist and haul her over my shoulder Shrek style. "Jacob what are you doing?" she screeches through her giggles, her voice and laughter like the ringing of a million beautiful bells at once.

I grin and slap her bottom none-too-gently as I start in through the front door. "Relax Ness," I mock placate her, "We're only _alone_, in my _house_, in the _dark_, with no one else around watching us."

She giggles again as I flick on the living room light, the realization of what being alone means completely sinking in. It's only happened about twice in her entire lifetime…

"You mean…no Billy?" She whispers shyly as I finally set her down on her feet, only to have her clasp her hands around my neck.

I chuckle and grip her waist, pulling her down on the couch with me so that she's sitting comfortably in my lap. "Nope, no Billy."

She looks thoughtful for a second, shuffling so that she can look up into my face. "And…no one watching us?"

I stare into her beautiful brown eyes, partially losing my breath at the contact. "_Especially_ no one watching us…"

She bites her bottom lip mischievously, turning in my arms so that she's straddling me, legs folded delicately on either side of my own. Without warning she attacks the side of my neck with her mouth, pressing damp kisses to the area where my throat and shoulder meet. I moan unwittingly, wrap my arms around her tiny, delicate waist in a silent entreaty for her to stop before things go too far. She presses herself closer to me and I positively groan at the contact of her slightly cooler body on my own.

"Nessie…" I growl in warning, but she shrugs it off as though I'm talking about how dark it is in the room.

"Shhh…You said it yourself Jake. We're alone, and nothing is going to stop me from being with my imprint, _nothing_…" She whispers softly but with extreme conviction, moving from my throat to my face.

She stares deep into my eyes for a long, indefinable moment, and it's in this second that I realize exactly what she wants. Words fail me as I choke on the fact that she wants to do _this_ with _me_. She loves me, and no one else can stop what's going to happen.

Except for me.

Lowering her face I nearly stop breathing altogether when she kisses me, so softly, so tenderly, if I were standing I would buckle beneath her touch. It starts gentle, much like the goodbye kisses she bestows on me before she leaves for school in the morning. Then, abruptly, it turns into something much headier, hard and absolutely passion filled, an unspoken promise of what's to come. Renesmee grips the back of my hair tightly, pulls me closer as though trying to suck me in. I stroke her back lightly, try to placate her even while my own body screams at me in earnest to switch over to instinct and bare all.

Blood churns so loudly in my ears for a while I can't even hear my own thoughts. Still, I have no problem hearing my own low moans as Nessie gently pries my mouth open with her tongue and explores each and every contour I never knew existed within. Her heat, her appetite and fervor just to be near me send me spiraling out of control as I feel myself finally start to let go.

Gripping her waist tighter with one hand while bringing the other hand up to stroke her face I press forward, force her own tongue back as I reciprocate her actions. Now it's her turn to moan, gently suckling on my bottom lip as she removes her hands from my hair to grip my face, _showing_ me exactly what she wants. The image of her, lying on her back, my own naked body covering hers, sends a jolt through my system that's hard to ignore. Up to this I have let her control how far we go, but if she keeps this up…Slowly, I trail a hand from her waist up her side, releasing her mouth to gradually trail my tongue down the creamy soft skin of her throat, relishing in the little whimpers she makes when I get down to the very topmost part of her cleavage.

"Ugh, Jacob…" She moans, arches her back to bring me closer, grasps my forearm to force the hand currently stayed on her side to move.

"What…is it…Nessie…?" I whisper in between kisses along her collar, fulfilling her request for motion as I move my hand up to lay just below her left breast. We stare at one another, breathing light and shallow as I silently ask for permission to continue and she begs for me to accept her.

"Ness?" I breathe self-consciously, know that what we're going to do _can't_ and _won't_ be undone. Though I have absolutely no problem giving all of myself to my true love, there's no way to tell whether she's ready for the same commitment.

She stares back at me, beautiful chocolate eyes sparkling even in the near darkness of the room. "I want you Jacob…_just_ you…" she murmurs with a certainty that no one could deny. "_I love you._"

My heart stops, reboots, and sets up the most frantic rhythm I've ever felt. Without a word I capture her mouth again, suddenly feeling more hot and needy than ever in my life. The hand stayed below her breast takes action of its own accord, finally lifting to grasp the soft mound of flesh. Renesmee lets out a hiss of want, and I release her mouth to trail a path down her soft neck, tangling my hands in her long hair.

Without a word she tears away to rapidly shred my light t-shirt from my body, silently drinking in the sight of my half naked body. I stare up at her, wait for her ultimate reaction to what I know to be true: she wants me. It's in her gaze, her entire being radiating the loving warmth that I know is transparent on my face.

"Ness…?" I manage to choke out, trying my best to keep my voice from quavering at all. Her eyes snap up to mine in a wild expression, as though just realizing that she is still staring, or second guessing whether I've said anything at all. Something in the depths of her gaze makes me groan, makes it hard to hold back the feelings rapidly coursing through me.

Her gaze turns concerned, confused at my outburst as she whispers, "Jacob…?"

I groan again as I murmur, "Ness…touch me."

Obviously surprised at my sudden request, my half vampire love smiles a little shyly, but concedes without a word. As soon as her soft palms connect with the skin of my bare chest I gasp as though electrocuted, overcome by the images she insists on showing me:

_The two of us, rolling around on a feathery white bed, entangled in sheets while I whisper every term of endearment I can think of in her ear…_

…_her lithe body straddling me, head thrown back in a passion induced haze while I lay beneath her, eyes closed against the sensations rattling through me…_

…_myself hovering over her, our mouths connected as though we can not stand to ever be parted, by anyone, least of all her parents…_

"NESS!"

The exclamation leaves my lips as unexpectedly as though I've been jolted, and without thinking I scoop Renesmee, my life, my sun, into my arms, press my lips to hers in a fierce possession of want as I maneuver her to the one place in the house I feel safe enough to be with her:

My bedroom.

Moaning beneath my mouth, Nessie grasps me around the neck, unwilling to break our connection, keeping up a continuous stream of images for me to process as we finally make our way into my room. I hardly even recognize my actions as I gently place her on the bed beneath me and watch in breathless anticipation when she begins unbuttoning her shirt, followed in short order by her hip hugging jeans, both articles of clothing abandoned on the floor next to my bed.

I stare down at her in complete amazement, unable to do more than gawk at the beauty that is Renesmee. Body partly illuminated by the moonlight shining through the window, the luminescence that lights her porcelain skin makes her seem as unattainable as the stars, a part of the sky above us, as beautiful as the brilliant orb shining through the glass.

"Are you going to stare at me all night? You look like you're going to…_bite_ me."

Her seductive whisper sends me to my knees, the weight of the bed tilting with the added mass of my own body sinking to Nessie's level. Staring up into her eyes I grasp her right foot in my hand, smile up at her gently as I kiss the delicate arch of the said foot.

"Actually," I breathe, kissing her ankle before slowly moving up to her calf, "I was thinking…"

I stop, taking the time to relish the sound of Nessie's choked gasp as I nip at the backs of her knees. It's not until I continue my journey up her body, kissing a path up her thighs that she whispers, "Thinking of what?"

But as my vision centers on the one place on Ness's body that I would never have dared to explore before tonight I find myself unable to remember exactly what I was thinking of before…

The simple white cotton underwear catch my attention in a way that only the vision of Renesmee after a long day of being on patrol did before, and I marvel for a moment at the tiny wolf shapes printed on them.

Clearing her throat Renesmee murmurs a bit louder, "Thinking of what, exactly?"

I look up at the tone of her voice, a bit startled at her abrupt change in mood. Though I can smell her arousal, looking up at the source of my own stimulation is something else entirely. Eyes half lidded and gazing down at me with the most love and adoration I've ever seen I half shudder, half shy away from my Nessie's attention.

Crawling up her body completely I breath over her open lips, "Thinking you look good enough to _eat_…"

Her gasp is muffled by my own mouth crushing hers, the weight of my respect, wonderment and love all cumulating in a scorching kiss with both passion and longing behind it. Without a word she rises off of the bed without breaking our connection, and the snick of her bra being undone resounds in my head like a gunshot. Without letting her go I whisper against her mouth, "Now?"

Without having to ask at all what I mean she nods, breaks away as her light skin flushes and she leads my hand down to the thin cotton barrier that separates us from our final act. Keeping our gazes locked together I carefully shimmy the piece of fabric down her waist, down her legs and finally completely off, joining the pile of her clothes on the floor.

The beauty of her newly naked body hits me hard. The unexpected splendor of Renesmee, Ness, Nessie, my imprint, the girl I loved, the woman I love today, is enough to bring tears to my eyes. Self conscious at my blatant perusal of her body Renesmee suddenly raises her arms to cover herself. I flinch back from her hiding before I make a noise not unlike a whine in my throat.

"Nessie? What are you doing?" I sigh, grabbing her hands to ply them away from her breasts.

She lets out a low whimper and whispers, "I-I…"

With a slight wrench on my part to separate her hands from her chest I nearly chuckle as she shuts her eyes tightly, unable to face me it seems in her embarrassment. Instead I murmur, "Ness, open your eyes."

For just a split second she refuses, but slowly raises her eyelids to stare into my own gaze. I smile tremulously for her, almost overcome by her perfection. "You're beautiful."

Her eyes widen as she smiles, eyes suspiciously glazed as she whispers back, "Really?"

I nod once, not trusting myself to speak at all of what exactly I think of her, this glory that I've somehow attained. I brush back an errant curl on her forehead and tell her, "I don't deserve you, and I'm not sure if I ever will."

I hold up a hand to stop her when she starts to interrupt and wait for her to fall silent before continuing. "But I don't give a damn about whether I deserve you, or whether anybody else thinks that you would be better off with someone else. I swear to you, Renesmee Cullen, that I will spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman slash vampire in the world. I love you, and no one else will ever take that away. _Ever_."

With a startled gasp and a movement that even I, werewolf senses in action, nearly miss, Nessie flips the two of us over, straddling my body while pulling violently at my last pieces of clothing. I grasp the sides of her face to bring her down for another kiss, determined to slow her actions. My efforts are nearly completely in vain as she merely doubles her efforts, stripping me faster than I got dressed this morning.

Without warning I find myself entirely undressed, and it's Nessie's turn to embarrass me with her deliberate stare at my anatomy. Though I'm hardly embarrassed, her unashamed and completely obvious inspection makes me want to cover up as she had done before. Instead I clear my throat and murmur, "Like what you see?"

Her eyes snap up to mine and I quickly suck in air through my teeth as the smoldering look she sends me gives me the shakes. Her lips turn up in an almost comical impression of a Cheshire cat stalking its prey when she whispers, "More than you know…"

I glance very obviously up her body and reply, "Oh, I think I know."

Then, without giving her a chance to fight it or to retaliate, I swing my leg back over until she is planted beneath me once more, pinned beneath me in readiness. For a long moment we merely stare at each other, waiting for the approval and whisper of acknowledgment. Finally I manage, "Nessie, Renesmee…will you be mine?"

Her brilliant smile is almost more than I can handle as she breathes, "Take me…Jacob."

That's all I need to hear. I capture her mouth as I push my way in, muffling the sound of her pained squeak, unable to move until she relaxes her tensed muscles. The heat, the absolute feeling of bliss surrounding me, nearly takes over my sanity as I struggle to remember to breathe. Fingers digging into my back, Renesmee clings to me as though struggling for life, whimpers like a confused specimen who isn't sure whether she wants to come or go.

"Ness…" I manage to breathe, "You alright?"

For long seconds she doesn't say anything, merely sitting still and staring up at me with wide eyes, lips parted in a surprised 'oh' (Of pleasure or pain I can't tell). Finally, just as I begin to pull out, she grasps my back more tightly than ever and rolls her hips to let me know she's ready.

"Jacob," she replies in a choked voice, "God Jacob, just _move_."

I pull away momentarily to kiss her once more, gentle as water as I pull out a bit and push back in. The friction of the movement rubs at the base of something special within Ness as the feeling makes her groan, twist and mumble incoherent words that sound suspiciously like, "More!"

It isn't long before I pick up a solid rhythm and go ahead with instinct. The feelings that Renesmee brings out in me, the feeling of being inside of this woman who invokes feelings of happiness, love and absolute devotion all at the same time, are almost too much to bear, and somehow not enough. The aching burn within me is unlike anything I've ever experienced, stranger than transforming in a storm of rage, sweeter than a drink of water after running for hours on end. Somehow all of my feelings flow from my heart, down through my body, centering on the one thing in the world that is holding me tied to this world.

My body coils tighter and tighter, everything within me screaming that she is mine and mine alone until, at last, our much needed release is reached.

"JACOB!"

"RENESMEE!"

White light bursts behind my eyelids as we both tumble off the cliff of reason, and for the life of me I can't remember a time when I don't feel as content as I do now. Finally spent I fall carefully to one side, dragging Nessie into the warm embrace of my arms, content at the moment just to have her by my side. It's so long before she speaks that I thought she had fallen asleep when she whispers, "I love you, Jacob, and no one deserves me more than you."

I nod, chuckling as I whisper, "And no one deserves me more than you sweetie."

She slaps my chest playfully and giggles as I chuckle happily. After a few moments of silence she stiffens slightly before she gives out a loud bark of a laugh.

"What?" I ask her curiously, and she wipes at her eyes where tears of laughter have gathered in the corners.

She takes a moment to catch a breath before murmuring, "My poor father is going to have a heart attack when he finds out this…"

I stiffen for a moment myself, a thousand emotions and thoughts passing through my head with brilliant speed. Most dominant in my mind is the absolute pity I hold for Edward when he discovers that I've, in his terms, "Defiled my daughter on the highest level."

On another level the pity is half swamped with guilt over the fact that I didn't necessarily ask for permission before just going ahead. At the same time, it's none of his business and I'm almost irritated that I would have had to ask him anyway. After all, what Ness and I did together was beautiful, and he would ruin it with his, er, lack of excitement. Then, the hardest emotion slams into me like a brick wall: fear. What if he tries to take Nessie away from me, send her somewhere I won't be able to follow just out of spite and her 'safety'? Almost as quickly as it comes the fear is gone. There would be nowhere he could possibly hide her that I wouldn't follow. Besides that, Bella would more than likely be on my side if Edward tried to do anything so vile as keep Nessie away. In fact, I was more afraid of Bella's reaction than her husband's.

I finally settle on a non-threatening chuckle that will assure Nessie that I'm definitely afraid of her father (much), and I will stand up to the consequences when presented. For now I merely whisper, "Your dad? Billy's going to be pestering me about 'safe sex' until we're married."

Ness laughs and settles herself closer to me, hand splayed across my chest and head resting in the crook of my neck. Just as she begins to doze, her breathing becoming steady and shallow she whispers, "I love you, Jake."

I gently kiss her forehead and pull her tighter against my side.

"I exist for you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really hope you all liked it. This was not meant to be just a way for me to get my sexual frustration out on screen, but to show what Jake and Nessie's relationship is really about. Their love is beautiful despite their unique situation, and I wanted the way I portrayed it to be just as wonderful as I think of it. Anyway, bring on the flames now (as I know they'll be here any second), and the reviews! lol!**


End file.
